1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a curved slim-type display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of a highly developed information technology era, there are growing demands for flat panel display (“FPD”) devices which are thin, lightweight and low in power consumption. In recent times, however, a curved display device, which is typically formed by bending a display panel of a flat display device to enhance an immersion effect, is being introduced. One of the recent trends in curved display devices is to use liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panels or organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display panels as display panels thereof
LCD devices typically include two substrates including electrodes respectively on respective opposing surfaces of the two substrates. Liquid crystal materials are injected between the two substrates, and liquid crystal molecules are rearranged by an electric field generated by voltages that are applied to the two electrodes. An image is displayed based on the transmittance of light which is adjusted by the rearrangement of the liquid crystal molecules. The LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel disposed between the two substrates and injected with liquid crystals, a backlight unit disposed below the liquid crystal panel and used as a light source, and a driving unit disposed at an outer circumference of the liquid crystal panel and driving the liquid crystal panel.
On the other hand, in OLED display devices, an OLED includes an anode and a cathode disposed to oppose one another, and an organic layer disposed between the anode and the cathode. In addition, the organic layer includes an organic light emitting layer. A hole supplied from the anode and an electron supplied from the cathode are combined in the organic light emitting layer to thereby form an exciton. The OLED emits light by energy generated when the exciton falls from an excited state to a ground state.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.